1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to pipe couplings. In particular, this technology relates to tools for deflecting spray from between flanges of flanged pipe couplings.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Occasionally, when disconnecting the bolts from the flanges of a pipe coupling, some liquid may spray out of the coupling, even though the flow line may have been relieved of pressure. Such spray may be hazardous to workers, and also to the environment. For example, the fluid that sprays out of the coupling may be oil, or a dangerous chemical. If such fluid sprays onto a worker, it may injure the worker. In addition, if such oil or chemical sprays to a shop environment, it may cause undesirable conditions, such as slip and fall hazards in the vicinity of the spray. Furthermore, if such oil or chemical sprays into the natural environment, it may pollute, or otherwise contaminate the environment.
Shields for use in blocking spray from pipe couplings are known in the art. For example, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,110 is a shield for blocking spray from a worker to protect the worker. The shield provides a flexible band that a blocks spray around a portion of the flanges of a pipe coupling. The purpose of the shield is to protect the particular worker loosening bolts on the flanges, while still allowing the spray to exit the coupling away from the worker. While such a shield may serve the limited purpose of protecting the worker standing directly behind the shield, it has many shortcomings. For example, in situations where a second worker is nearby, the shield would not necessarily protect the second worker. In addition, because the shield still allows the spray to exit the coupling, albeit in a direction away from the worker, the spray may still harm the environment.